


The Right to Remain Silent

by cherry_shot



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, cop kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's always had a thing for Dylan, but perhaps there's more reasons for his affection than what Danny puts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right to Remain Silent

There were many things in life that Daniel would never admit to himself. Some were small, little fears or particulars he had (one of which Merritt had found and exploited after Henley, one late night in Vegas, had purposely interrupted Daniel at least ten times until he was red in the face and had almost frayed his sleeves as he pulled at his cuffs) and kept to to himself only to avoid embarrassing questioning. However some were large, things he’d never write down for fear of being found out. 

Daniel would often tell himself, repeating it like a mantra in his head, that everyone had things they kept to themselves -fantasies and desires locked up inside their heads- in order to convince himself of his normality. 

Even so, Danny rarely ever thought of these things except for late nights alone or memoires from experimental times in college. Yet today his mind was flooded with them due to one horribly, almost painfully, obvious reason. 

Agent Dylan -fucking- Rhodes. 

Danny had instantly despised the man, due only to the fact that from the moment he had heard Dylan’s authoritative voice it had stuck ringing in his ears and Daniel found he couldn't shake it from his thoughts. Fighting and outsmarting Dylan where the only things that kept Danny’s mind out of the gutter he’d found himself stuck in the night after his interrogation- Dylan’s hand on his neck and words still making him dizzy. Once Dylan had revealed himself to the entirety of the Horseman at that midnight carousel, Danny’s mind had been overtaken with the daydreams and thoughts he’d buried as Dylan became a possibility. 

A friendship came slowly (Dylan had spoken with the most ease to jack first, much to Danny’s unexplained annoyance), but after an awkward evening spent back by Henley’s cooking and Merritt’s shitty jazz playlist their relationship had bloomed. 

By week three of Dylan had dubbed ‘laying low’, Dylan was staying nights at Daniel’s which had come about due to Dylan’s claimed dislike of walking home at two in the morning. By week four Danny had stopped knocking when he came to Dylan’s place and by week five the latter had fucked Daniel twice -once in the bedroom and once on the couch- and Danny had learned how to make Dylan blush. 

The aftermath of the second show, from the shocked faces of Walter and Arthur to the roar of the applause that still rang in Danny’s ears as he lay awake at night, had left Danny on cloud nine; full of adrenaline and absolute joy at finally finding out at least a part of the secrets the Eye held. 

Dylan had taken almost a whole 72 hours to process what Thaddeus had told him, about his father and Dylan’s place in the whole mess of the shows and all of their lives, and so Danny was slightly surprised when his front door opened and Dylan -hair wet and unannounced- walked in. 

“Hello to you as well,” Danny said, eyes laughing as Dylan shed his damp coat and shoes before turning towards the other’s kitchen. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Dylan asked as he began to rifle through Daniel’s cupboards. “I’m starved, Thaddeus dying wish,” He paused, glancing over towards Danny to see that the joke was passed along to the other man, “was to leave me still working as a mole. Took me four hours to get into headquarters, get all of my old files and shit out, and I’m still positive Austin saw me.” Watching Dylan over the top of his book, Danny hummed in response as he wondered when exactly they -whatever they were- had become so fucking domestic. 

“Yeah.” Danny responded to Dylan's first question, as he moved to lean on the counter next to Dylan, “And I suppose you’re staying? Considering you decided to show up at my doorstep a half past midnight.” 

Casting Danny a half smile, Dylan turned away from Danny’s cupboards to say, “The last few days have been…” 

He trailed off, and Danny offered “Astounding?” laughing quietly as Dylan grinned, before his breath was stolen away when Dylan’s lips pressed against his own. Oh how Henley would have had a field day with this, Danny thought as Dylan’s hand moved to rest on his waist. Danny, charismatic and egotistical Daniel kissing Dylan in the middle of the night like a prepubescent teenager. 

She never would have let him live that down. 

“And I thought it was my job to be direct,” Dany joked between kisses, letting Dylan press up flush against him despite the fact that Daniel could feel the edge of his countertop digging into his lower back. 

“Of course it is,” Dylan breathed out against Danny’s mouth, already tugging the younger man behind him and out of the kitchen, moving instead towards Danny’s bedroom door, “but what is love if it’s not exciting?” Danny only let his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he was kissing Dlan again, tilting the others head back because Daniel wanted Dylan to feel his presence. He’d heard that word slip from Dylan’s mouth before, usually when it was far too late at night for Daniel to be awake or when Dylan’s eyes were glazed over with whatever Danny had done with his tongue. 

The younger man didn’t know which was harder, allowing that word to break through his teeth or admitting to himself the emotions coiled within those three words. 

Perhaps it was both. 

Dylan biting Daniels bottom lip and rolling the flesh between his teeth brough Danny back to reality and out of his thoughts. He fought back against Dylan's confidence, pushing up aganist the older man as he licked his way into Dylan's mouth, swirling his tongue alongside the inside of Dylan's bottom lip and lapping at the roof of his mouth. 

“Control freak.” Dylan teased as he hooked his foot around Danny's ankles so to trip the younger man back onto the bed. 

“And here I thought you were hungry.” Danny shot back, grinning as DYlan feel on top of him, Danny’s hands already dragging over the other’s chest and up towards his face. 

“Who said I wasn’t” The banter flying between them were playful, meant only to sting and not bite unlike Danny's usual desire to make his words burn. Dylan was now on top of him, chest pressed up against Daniel’s own, and the younger man could feel his breathing constrict as Dylan pressed down further. Wandering hands left Danny breathless and he gripped tightly onto Dylan’s hair as Danny pulled Dylan’s mouth up to meet his so that the agent's tongue could slip between Danny’s parted lips. 

As Danny’s hands went to undoing Dylan’s belt, something heavy and metal clicked in Dylan’s pocket and Danny raised his eyebrows -despite the fact that his mouth seemed to go dry at the sight of that gleaming metal- as he fished them out from Dylan’s pocket. 

“Kinky,” Danny teased, a sly smile plastered onto his face as his pulse raced. He dropped them onto the mattress and moved to roll Dylan over so that Danny himself could crouch over him and make Dylan forget his own name. But Dylan only pressed down further, keeping Danny trapped onto the bed. 

“Danny you’ve always been a horrible liar,” Dylan’s breath ghosted across Danny’s neck and the other opened his mouth to dispute Dylan’s claim but was stopped with the older pressed a open mouthed kiss down onto his lips. 

Distracted as he molded his mouth onto Dylan's, Danny suddenly stopped when something hard clicked around his wrists. 

“You’re joking?” Danny asked incredulously, part of him screaming in embarrassment at the dsire he couldn't admit he felt and the other attempting to make his words come out as smooth and polished as always, an eyebrow raised as he stared up at Dylan. 

“Do you want me to be?” The other man shot back and, when Danny didn’t answer, Dylan grinned as Danny glowered. The conversation switched to physicality as Dylan’s hand pressed Danny’s bond one’s back onto the mattress. 

“You know I can have these off in a moment,” Danny said between gasps as a warm hand trailed down his front with Dylan’s mouth following close behind, “have them on you before you could say a word.” 

“Then do it.” Dylan hmed in response as he shoved Danny’s pants down in one swift motion, his own shirt discarded somewhere on the floor. Dany knew he wouldn’t (even though he damn well could)and he squirmed under Dylan's hands which were pushing open his shirt. His breath hitched, partially due to this newfound sensation of being totally, completely out of control. It was terrifying and made Dylan’s skin crawl at being shoved s far out of his comfort zone. 

And he loved it. 

Danny had always been confident in sex; men, women, anyone it didn’t matter. He’d always known what to expect and he’d always been in control. But It was different with Dylan, Dylan who could be equally as controlling as Daniel and even more so at certain times. Dylan who didn’t take no for answer, unless Danny truly meant it, and who pushed back at Daniel almost as hard as the latter pushed him. 

“Want them off?” Dylan asked from between Danny’s legs, as he bite at the smooth skin of Danny’s inner thighs. Daniel muttered something as he arched his back in order to acquire the friction Dylan’s mouth wasn’t giving him. “Use your words,” Dylan murmured as he took Daniel into his mouth. Bucking forward and further into Dylan's mouth, the other man’s fingers digging into Daniel's hips. 

“F-fuck Dylan.” Danny forced out between clenched teeth as he moved his hips forward again, grinning down as Dylan made a noise of annoyance from the back of his throat. As Danny’s eyes began to haze over, his fists clenching, as he was just about to reach his edge when suddenly...

Dylan stopped. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Danny snapped, shivering as DYlan exposed him to the chill of the air, before rolling his eyes as he said, “What? You forget what you were doing, old man.” 

“Don’t be smart with me.” Dylan chided, his voice low and dragged like sandpaper over Danny’s ears. Stretched out on his back, Daniel instantly found himself yanked back into bliss when Dylan slipped two fingers inside of him. 

“Dylan,” Daniel said, gasping as another finger slipped inside of him, “I’m not made of glass.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” As Dylan’ finger rolled inside of him, Danny dug his fingers into his palm as he tried to swallow down the moan creeping out of his throat. “Don’t.” Dylan chided as Danny bite on his lip. Just as Dany looked down towards Dylan to say how ‘he could do whatever the hell he wanted’ when Dylan’s fingers slipped out of him. His breath caught in his throat and Danny’s voice dissolved in his throat as Dylan leaned into him. 

Danny could hear moans filling the room, at this point Danny couldn’t tell whose voice it was, and he jerked his hips up as Dylan rolled just so into Danny. 

“God Danny...g-god.” The jumbled mess tumbling out of Dylan’s mouth reflected Dann’ys own thoughts as Dylan again moved into him his hips shifting alongside Dylan’s movements. With another roll of his hips, Danny’s head was lolling back as he leaned back against the mattress panting. Dylan came moments later, groaning as he moved one more time against Danny before pulling out and rolling over to the side of Daniel. 

Dylan's hand trailed over Danny’s chest and the agent tossed him a lazy grin as he said, “So it’s safe to say I’m the better liar.”

“You could say that,” Dylan said, laughing at the confusion that painted itself over Dylan’s features, “but I’m still the better escape artist.” As Danny stood, walking right in front of Dylan’s gaze, the older man attempted to follow him but was stopped. Looking down, Dylan could see the metallic gleam of the handcuffs that had been around Danny’s wrists wrapped around one of his own while the other cuff was secured to the bedpost. 

“When did you…?” Dylan trailed off and Danny laughed again, lighter than last time as the key gleaned from between his teeth before he tossed it over into the waste bin across the room. 

Danny winked down at Dylan as he said, “A magician never reveals his secrets.” Before disappearing into the bathroom. The water turned on in the other door and Dylan found himself grinning. 

“Always something,” Dylan said to himself as he twisted the cuff off of his wrist, “never a dull day.” From the next room, Danny smiled.


End file.
